Moves Like Jagger
by pumpkinnubbin
Summary: Maura manages to get Jane to go to a club with her. But when she actually dances, Maura only wants to leave again.


_Hi everyone! I know it's been a while but I'm back with my second finished R&I FF! I wrote this within maybe 3h, give and take and I do like it. Also, I proof read nothing and I own nothing either.  
><em>

_**This is my birthday present for the sweet izzie579! Have a wonderful birthday and I hope you'll enjoy this very much!**_

* * *

><p>"Please, Jane?" Maura smiled, pleading and putting on her best puppy dogs eyes.<p>

"No Maura! You _know_ I don't dance. I just don't like hitting the clubs..."

"C'mon please? Just this one time? It won't be too bad and I won't bother you again about this. Please?"

"How do you _always_manage to lure me in? God, woman! Fine! But it _will_be a one-time thing. Got it?"

Maura practically jumped up and down in joy and hugged her best friend. Jane couldn't help the smile that formed on her lips about the blonde's reaction. The puppy dogs eyes had gotten to her again. She had to find a way to avoid them or just get immune to them or she'd agree to absolutely anything Maura asked of her. Jane sighed softly when Maura let go of her. They beamed at each other for another brief second before Jane made an attempt to leave.

"I gotta get back to work. Ahm, I'll pick you up at 9pm? Wow, that sounded as if we're going on a date... Anyway, 9 is fine with you? Not too early or too late?"

"9 is perfect. See you then, Jane." Maura smiled, not catching up on the date part.

"Yeah."

With that Jane left the morgue shaking her head and going through everything that had just happened.

_A date, Rizzoli? Really? Where did that even come from? Come on, get yourself together, you'll make a fool outta yourself..._

She nearly ran into Korsak when she exited the elevator.

"What has gotten into you, Rizzoli?" He chuckled when he saw her face.

"Nothing, just thinkin'. Ya think I could call it a night early today? I gotta get some stuff done."

"I'm sure the paperwork won't mind. Got a hot date later?" He grinned.

Jane shot him a glare but the smile tugging on her lips gave her away.

"Something like that.."

Absently grabbing her things from her desk, Jane waved her goodbye and then left the precinct.

Maura decided to go up to the bullpen again before she left for the day but she couldn't see Jane anywhere when she did so.

"Where's Jane?" She asked Korsak and Frost, her voice somewhere between confusion and disappointment.

"Left a while ago. She said she had some stuff to get done. Probably having some hot date tonight or something, she didn't say much more."

"Hot date?" Maura had to try hard not to chuckle but her smile was more than obvious.

The guys shrugged it off, however, not knowing any more details and far too tired to really care at the moment.

"Okay, well, I've got to get going now. Good night." She smiled politely and left as well.

Frost frowned at the older man sitting next to him. Something was off and he had no idea what but given the huge smirk on Korsak's face he had a hunch that the cop might did.

"What just happened? Something is off, don't you think? And why are you grinning like this?"

His questions never got answered.

* * *

><p>At precisely 9pm Maura heard her doorbell ring and threw a last quick glance at the mirror to see if she looked alright. A few seconds later she opened the door and gasped involuntarily. Jane was wearing a simple black tank top, tight jeans and high heels. It wasn't anything fancy or special but it was something she didn't wear often, or at all. Jane was breathtaking.<p>

"Hi! You ready to go?" The brunette smiled widely and let her eyes drift over Maura for a second.

"Yes. You look great, I didn't know you owned those kind of heels, Jane! They look great on you."

"Thanks. You look amazing, too. And I kinda... got them like an hour ago or something..." Jane smiled and scratched the back of her head.

She had gone shopping only to get some high heels that would go well with her outfit for the night. She still felt as if she didn't look good enough compared to Maura but she couldn't find herself complaining in any way. The ME was wearing a simple yet rather elegant red dress that barely reached her knees.

"Let's go."

* * *

><p>As they entered the club, Jane could have sworn that the whole scenery instantly turned their eyes to them and a strange feeling of pride overcame her. She was there with Maura. Maura was there with her. They were there together and everyone could see it. She wanted nothing more than to lay an arm around her friend to make it crystal clear to everybody that Maura was hers but she stopped herself from doing so.<p>

Without saying a word, they moved further inside and just when Jane spotted the bar, she got dragged onto the dance floor by Maura.

"Maura!"

Named woman just smiled innocently and started to dance.

"I ... I can't dance without being a bit drunk, Maur..." Jane managed to say, way too captivated by the movements of Maura's body.

"I don't believe you. I've seen you dance before and you weren't drunk as far as I could tell."

"What? When did you- ? Whatever, I thought I was alone and I'm really not a great dancer..."

"Nonsense! You were great. I know you can dance, Jane so please?"

As the club got fuller, they were forced to move closer together, Jane smirking just as widely as Maura did. The brunette inched even closer so she could talk to her friend without having to yell all over the place.

"I really hate it when you do that, you know? I can _never_ say no to you, Maura..."

Just like that, Jane grabbed Maura's waist and they started to dance together-

"I don't recall hearing you complain about it before."

They inched closer, their faces mere centimetres away from each other when the song changed and Jane jumped back a bit.

"I _love_ that song!" She exclaimed and Maura grinned at her.

_Way to kill this one..._

She couldn't help but watch her friend loosen up and dance freely to "Moves Like Jagger". She had heard it on the radio before and thought it was quite nice but never had she pictured Jane to – what was the correct term again?- rock it like she did. Maura hadn't noticed she wasn't dancing anymore until Jane took her wrist in her hand to get her closer again and pulling her with her. They laughed and giggled as Maura saw that all eyes were on them- or rather, on Jane.

"Jane, they're staring."

"So what? You're usually the one not caring. C'mon, loosen up, honey. This is the only song you'll ever see me dance to like this."

Maura shook her head but went along. She didn't quite know when but she found herself incredibly close to Jane again a mere minute later.

Then the music started to fade out and another song started to play.

Jane, finally catching her breath, smiled at the blonde in front of her.

"If you _ever_tell any of the boys or my mum about this, I will make you pay."

"Jane." Maura scolded and suddenly found her throat dry, "I... I think I'd like to leave."

Jane was clearly confused. They only had gotten there half an hour ago at best and Maura had insisted on going only hours earlier and now she wanted to leave already?

Nethertheless, Jane nodded and grabbed her friend's hand softly before they made their way outside.

"Are you okay, Maura?"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine. I just think I'd rather go home and just spend some time with you in private. Maybe we could dance again..."

Jane smirked smugly. She couldn't tell if Maura knew what that had just sounded like or not but she really couldn't care less.

"You really want me to dance again?"

"I like it." The ME admitted almost shyly.

"Okay. We better get going then." Jane said and walked up to her car.

Maura stood there for another second, completely dumbstruck. Jane had just readily agreed to this. Just like that.

"You comin' or what?"

"Yes, sorry! I'm right there!"

* * *

><p>"You really do like me dancing? I'm not even any good at it! You are so confusing sometimes, Maura.." Jane scoffed, shaking her head, smiling.<p>

"You have no idea at all, do you? I like to find out new things about you and despite your opinion, you are skilled dancer. I want you to dance with me."

Jane moved closer, like she had in the club before, her expression softened and holding out a hand to her friend.

"You know I can't refuse you."

They didn't care that there was no music to support their dance as they moved through the room, holding each other close.

"Watching you dance like that tonight...and seeing everyone staring at you and wanting to be the one dancing with you instead of me...it made me feel special." Maura whispered into Jane's ear.

"You are special, Maur. When we walked into that club, everyone was looking at you and I just wanted to really show them that you were mine..."

It was out like that before Jane could re-do her thoughts or take it back.

"Yours...I like the sound of that."

The brunette stopped in her movements instantly when she registered the words that had just left Maura's mouth. She found the blonde biting her lip and looking as unsure of herself as she'd never seen her before. All she wanted to do was hug her friend and never let go of her ever again.

"Yeah...I think I could get used to it?" She smiled reassuringly and saw Maura's face light up.

The blonde moved forward and after one last glance into Jane's eyes slowly closed the gap between them. The kiss started sweet and slow but Jane, being the impatient one, soon turned it into a much more heated one. When the need for oxygen became too much, they broke apart again, smiling at each other goofily.

"I've got the moves like Jagger..."

* * *

><p><em>I didn't exactly mean for it to turn out this way, but what can I say? Once the fic took a way on its own, I can't change it ;)<em>

R&R?


End file.
